Alphabet Soup Messages
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: it's amazing how soup soup can bring people togetherK just in case


**Enjoy my newest one shot!!! R&R**

**-Lor xoxo**

Alphabet Soup Messages

"There," Hermione smile triumphantly, "Four whole rolls of parchment for Professor Snape on the side effects of a Love potion." Hermione stretched her arms in front of her and looked at Ron and Harry's confused faces.

"What?" she asked, Harry smiled and placed his quill on his parchment.

""Mione, it only had to be one roll of parchment," he said looking at Hermione's essay. Hermione shrugged.

"So? There are so many side effects to a Love potion and they were all so interesting," Hermione said happily placing her essay in her bag.

Hermione adjusted her bag onto her shoulder and stood up. "I'll meet you back at the common room later then?" she asked.

Ron looked up and smiled, "Wait I'm done as well," he hurriedly shoved his essay into his bag. "Cya in the common room mate?" Ron asked standing next to Hermione.

"Of course," Harry nodded, "Ginny's meeting me here soon anyway," he said winking. Hermione laughed as she and Ron left the library.

"I swear 'Mione if he gets her pregnant- I'll kill him! I don't care if he killed You-Know-Who… he'll be dead meat," Ron said angrily as he and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione smiled at Ron's childish behavior and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Harry won't impregnate Ginny," Hermione said as they made their way up a flight of stairs. "He better not she's got six brothers that are just wanting to kill anyone who treats her wrong," Ron continued, Hermione sighed. "Ron, Harry will look after her ok? And he won't get her pregnant- got it?" Ron nodded, "I know, I just get weird and… you know I'm just looking out for her," Ron muttered as he bowed his head. Hermione giggled, "I know Ron."

They climbed through the portrait hole, dumped their bags at the couch and sat at one of the tables. "Thank Merlin it's Friday!" Ron said enthusiastically, leaning back in his chair. Hermione nodded, "We've gotten most of our homework done as well so I suppose we could have the weekend off," she said, putting her head in her hands. "Serious?" Ron asked grinning, a muffled "yes," was Hermione's reply.

Hermione raised her head from her hands, "My stomach hurts," she said pushing her hair out of her eyes. "Do you wanna go see Madame Promfey? I can take you if you want," Ron said quickly going to get up. Hermione shook her head, "No Ron, seriously its fine I must just have a tiny stomach ache- it'll pass. Besides its dinner in 20minutes, maybe I'm just hungry," Hermione said reasonably, Ron nodded. "Well, do we wanna dump our stuff in our dorms and then head down to dinner?" asked Ron, Hermione nodded and like Ron, got her bag and put it in her dorm.

"I think you should actually read some of my books before you judge them," Hermione said as they walked down a corridor, "Why? I already know they'll be boring," Ron said smugly. Hermione scowled and stopped in her tracks as a she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, she clasped her hands to her stomach and bent over. ""Mione! Are you ok?" Ron asked worriedly stopping too and bending to get a better look at Hermione. The sharp pain suddenly stopped but, was replaced by a churning feeling and Hermione's hands flew to her mouth. Ron quickly picked Hermione up and ran to the nearest bathroom, where Hermione threw herself at a sink and threw up. Ron pulled all of her thick brown curls out of her face and held them there as she continued to be sick.

10 minutes later Hermione stopped chundering and slumped herself against the wall. Ron quickly washed the sink and conjured a wet cloth and sat next to Hermione, handing her the cloth. "Do you feel better?" he asked smiling at her. She nodded, "A little bit," she muttered cleaning her face with the cloth. "C'mon I'm taking you to the hospital wing," Ron said standing up and offering Hermione a hand. Hermione took his hand and stood as well, "No Ron, you go to dinner I can make it to the hospital wing on my own," Hermione insisted. Ron laughed, "Somehow I doubt that, besides seeing you throw up hasn't exactly helped my appetite," he laughed. Hermione frowned, "Oh Ron I'm so sorry," she said with tears in her eyes, Ron hugged her. "Its fine, c'mon you know I'd do anything for you- that includes missing dinner so let's go," he said, letting go of her and wrapping an arm around her waist. As sick as Hermione was feeling she couldn't get rid of the butterflies that had taken refuge in her stomach as Ron held her- and that wasn't improving her churning stomach.

"What's wrong with her? Will she be alright?" Ron asked anxiously as Madame Promfey inspected Hermione. "She'll be fine Mr. Weasley and she just got a minor stomach bug. Miss Granger you'll need plenty of bed rest and you should only eat soup," Madame Promfey explained, Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. "So can I go back to my dorm?" Hermione asked, Madame Promfey nodded, "As long as someone looks after you," she glanced at Ron. "I'll look after her," he said as Hermione stood up. "Alright then, but if it gets worse I want you back here pronto. Just drink this and off you go," she said handing Hermione a glass of think green liquid, Hermione drank it quickly. Hermione and Ron nodded goodbye and left, making their way to the common room.

"Ok, straight to bed with you," Ron said as he marched Hermione towards the girls' staircase, "How am I gonna get up?" Ron asked, Hermione smiled, "just hold onto me and it shouldn't turn into a slide," she muttered, Ron grasped her hand and walked with her up the stairs and into her dorm.

"Wait here, I'll just get changed," Hermione said grabbing some pjs out of her trunk and walking into the bathroom. She came out 2 minutes later wearing a pair of blue silk boxers and a black tank top and her brown curls pulled back into a pony tail. She climbed into her four poster bed and sat there, there motioned for Ron to sit next to her. Ron climbed into the bed next to her. "Feeling better?" Hermione nodded, "Yeah heaps, that potion made a lot of difference," she said smiling. "Do you need anything?" Hermione shook her head, "No, but you should go and have some dinner," she said, Ron smiled, "You sure? I can stay if you want," he asked. Hermione smiled, "Go and if there's any soup can you bring me some?" she asked, Ron grinned and walked to the door. "Oh and Ron… Thankyou," Ron nodded and left. Hermione lay down and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Hermione!" Ron said knocking on her door, Hermione groggily sat up in her bed and yelled out, "Yeah Ron, just come in the door's open," momentarily Ron walked in carrying two bowls of hot soup, "I brought you some soup," he said smiling and handing one of the soups to her. "Thankyou," she said taking it, "Its chicken alphabet soup, my favourite," Ron said smiling, Hermione nodded and Ron got up to leave.

"You know they say there are hidden messages in alphabet soup," Ron told her smiling. "Really?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "Yeah… I wonder what yours will say… relax probably," Ron said grinning. "Oh ha-ha – real funny Ron," Hermione muttered sarcastically. Ron grinned again, "Well I'll come back up later." He said opening the door. "Right, thanks for the soup," she said smiling just because Ron was. "Anytime… oh and you have to tell me what message you get ok?" he asked, Hermione nodded and Ron left the room.

Hermione looked into her soup bowl and was amazed to see the letters re-arranging themselves.

She began to read it out loud: "D.O.N.T.B.E.A.F.R.A.I.D.H.E.L.O.V.E.S.Y.O.U.T.O.O." Hermione concentrated and began to put the letters into words.

'Don't…be afraid- he loves …you too, what the hell?' Hermione thought. "Don't be afraid he loves you too?" Hermione gasped, could Ron possibly love her as much as she loved him?

'No! That's impossible.' Hermione thought as she stirred her soup and ate a spoonful. Hermione ignored the soup message and finished the tasty soup, then place the bowl on her nightstand and pulled the blankets over her head and drifted off.

Hermione woke suddenly on Saturday morning feeling much healthier. She slowly got up and changed into a pair or jeans and a pink hoodie and headed to the common room. As Hermione entered see saw Harry and Ron sitting at a table playing chess.

"Hey," Hermione said smiling as she took a seat next to Harry. Harry and Ron looked up to greet her. "Hey Hermione, how'd you feel?" Harry asked worriedly, "I'm much better- I must've eaten something my stomach didn't agree with at breakfast yesterday," Hermione explained, glancing at Ron who was smiling at her. "That's great that you feel better," Ron said grinning, the butterflies returned to her as he grinned at her.

Five minutes later Ginny came down the girls' staircase and greeted the trio. "Hey guys," she said smiling, the three greeted her back. "Harry wanna go to breakfast?" Ginny asked standing up, Harry nodded, "You two coming?" he asked Ron and Hermione, who shook their heads. "Cya, then," Ginny said as they left the common room, leaving Hermione and Ron in an awkward silence.

"So…" Ron said breaking the silence, "So what?" Hermione asked. Ron grinned, "What did your alphabet soup say?" he asked, Hermione was taken aback. "Oh…uh- nothing much… you know the usual 'this is a soup message,' stupid really," Hermione stuttered. Ron raised an eyebrow, "You're hidden message was, 'this is a soup message' yeah right!" Ron said disbelievingly, "You're the worst liar I know, now what did it really say?" Hermione cursed in her head and thought quickly. "You first," she said praying he'd tell her his so she could have a moment longer to think. "Alright mine was really confusing it was like, 'She knows you like her' but I don't see how the girl I like would know I like her," Hermione's heart sank instantly. Ron liked someone! And she knew? Hermione felt like crying, "Who do you like?" Hermione asked holding back tears, "Hey, you can't get out of it that easily, tell me what your real message was," Ron insisted, Hermione sighed, "Fine, it said: be afraid he loves you too," she said sadly, "but that can't be true I know he likes someone else," she added.

Ron tilted his head to the side, "How do you know he likes someone else? He'd have to stupid to not like you!" Ron asked, "He's not stupid," Hermione said, "But last I checked he didn't even know I was a girl so I can kind of guess he doesn't like me back," she added feeling a lump in her throat. Ron sighed, "Well, I'm going to find out if my hidden message was true," Ron said, "How do you play to do that?" Hermione asked ignoring the lump in her throat. "I'm going to ask her out," Ron said simply, and Hermione's stomach dropped, he was asking another girl out- a girl that wasn't her. Hermione had to use all of her will power to stop her tears. Hermione nodded, "oh ok… well good luck," she chocked out. Ron turned to her, "Thanks- oh and by the way 'Mione, will you go out with me?" he asked grinning broadly at her. Hermione's jaw dropped, Ron like her?! Ron had just asked her out… Hermione snapped out of her trance and smiled as tears leaked out her eyes, "yeah- I mean yes- I mean I…" Hermione was cut off by the feeling of Ron lips pressed against hers. She kissed him back then rested her head on his shoulder. "Hmmm that was some smart soup," he said grinning as he got up, "Speaking of food shall we go to breakfast?" Ron asked, offering Hermione a hand up, she took it and the new couple walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand.

**Wow… finally done I keep forgetting about this fic. But hey finally done.**

**R&R and enjoy**

**-Lor xoxo**


End file.
